Zhang Liao
Zhang Liao is a minor antagonist in the classic Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms and its multiple adaptations. He is one of the generals of Dong Zhuo and later Cao Cao. He is based on the real-life Japanese Chinese warrior named of the same. History Zhang Liao was the descendant of Nie Yi of the Eastern Han Dynasty. To avoid the envy and hatred of others however, the family name was changed to Zhang. Zhang Liao started his career as an aid to Ding Yuan. When Zhang Liao returned to the Capital after recruiting soldiers for Commander-in-Chief He Jin, Zhang Liao learned of his assassination and allied himself with Dong Zhuo, the general who occupied the territory. Zhang Liao was appointed as Cavalry Commander and helped Lu Bu after the death of Dong Zhuo. When Li Jue and Guo Si was attacked Lu Bu's forces, Liao fled with his Lord to Xuzhou. Zhang Liao took up the post of "Chancellor of Lu Kingdom" at the age of 28. On Lu Bu's orders, Liao fought against Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Yuan Shu. His skill in battle caught the eye of many, after Lu Bu's death, Zhang Liao served Cao Cao. In the battle of Hefei, He managed to repel 100,000 Wu armies with just 800 soldiers. He is feared in various places and the name Zhang Liao mentioned can instantly silence a crying baby. When Cao Cao is attacking Hanzhong, he was assigned to guard the Wan castle to prevent Wu's attack aimed at attacking Hefei which was a store for Cao Cao who was attacking Liu Bei in the Hanzhong area. Zhang Liao is one of the most loyal generals like Xiahou Dun and Xu Chu. In the battle against Wu he succeeded in killing one of the mainstay Wu general named Taishi Ci. In the battle against Wu also Zhang Liao finally fall in battle for being hit by a poisoned arrow. Personality Zhang Liao is a man of honor and will stay virtuous to the very end, no matter what obstacles come his way. Usually calm and just, he is also capable of turning into a fierce beast during battle. He was believes that he can only find his true purpose in life during war and walks the warrior's path. While he serving Lu Bu, Zhang Liao has the utmost faith in his master's more valiant traits. Trivia *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *He is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour video game series. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Anti-Villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Military Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Wrathful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Envious Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Scapegoat Category:Game Bosses Category:Protective Category:Provoker Category:Crossover Villains Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Successful Category:Oppressors Category:Criminals Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Incriminators Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Amoral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Nemesis Category:Enforcer